Los hijos de los Shane
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: Eli tiene un hijo con Trixie.


Recuerden que esto es solo un simulador

-Papa, papa, papa. Dijo Elixie

-¿Qué? Dijo Eli

-No, nos ibas a llevar a jugar baseball

-Sí, pero hay que levantar a su mama

-Mama, despierta ya, mama. Dijeron los tres juntos (O sea: Elixie, Will y Trixli)

-Estaba aquí. Dijo Trixie

- Vamos a jugar

- Este bien

Fueron a jugar.

Elixie atrapo la bola y la tiro a Will y luego se la tiro a Trixli, pero esta se cayó al atraparla

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, pero ya me estoy aburriendo

-Ok, juguemos a las escondidas ¿Quién cuenta? Dijo Will

Will se escondió dentro del refugio, mientras Trixli se escondió en un armario, mientras Elixie se escondió arriba de un árbol

-1… 2…. 3… Listos o no, ahí voy. Dijo Trixie

A Trixie le costó encontrar a los demás, pero cuando encontró a Trixli salió corriendo hacia donde se cuenta para salvarse, lo logro. Mientras Will lo encontraron, pero salió como alma que se lleva el diablo y lo logro, pero Elixie no se salvó. Después de unas 50 rondas el invicto fue Will con Eli. Después de eso. Pronto los llamo así.

-Oigan, todos a comer.

- ¿Qué hay? Dijo un desilusionado Will porque ya sabía el menú, pero esta vez era una gran pizza.

- ¿eh, pero si tú siempre haces cenas exóticas, esta vez que te paso?

-Nada que un chiquillo entienda. Presumió Pronto

Después del mismo dilema, de siempre pedir pizza, todos comieron pizza. Pero después Elixie, Will, y Trixli, se fueron a jugar "Tú las traes".

-Will, tú las traes. Dijo Elixie

-No lo creo. Respondió Will

Will se lo "Bailo", pero Elixie alcanzo a Trixli, Trixli trato de devolverle el favor, pero no pudo porque a cada rato se la bailaba. Trixli se cansó y se cayó a propósito Will el junto, y después lo toco y ella salió corriendo para que no la alcanzara. Pero cuando lo estaba por alcanzar (Will) escucho una voz diciendo

-Chicos, métanse en la casa porque ahí viene el Dr. Thadeuus Blakk.

-Ok, mama

Los niños se metieron al refugio. Eli salió acompañado de su banda, mientras en el refugio el auto lanzadoras dirigidas por Joules. Eli combatió con el Dr. Blakk, Eli fácilmente lo derroto, pero no fue suficientes Blakk los estaba distrayendo para infiltrarse al refugio y raptar a los hijos de Trixie y de Eli.

-Freddy, protege a los niños. Dijo Eli

-Claro. Respondió el susodicho

Freddy fue a la casa y como era el 5 de grande le costó encontrar a sus sobrinos, pero después fuero al patio trasero ahí Freddy protegió a los niño a capa y espada. Todo el que se le acercaba lo vencía, pero esta vez venia Twist. A Freddy le costó, pero aquí el combate.

Twist le lanzo una Trilladora Freddy se columpio en una aracniredes y lo pateo luego lo apunto, pero Twist le hizo una zancadilla, Freddy salto, pero le llego una babosa descandecente y luego la devolvió con una carnero, y cuando estaba distraído le tiro una fusión de poderes con su guanteletes combino a aracniredes con lava linx. Twist quedo atrapado, pero su babosa Loki lo salvo, pero no tenía lanzadora y Freddy disparo, pero Twist le quito el arma. Y se peleó puño a puño.

Twist le hizo otra zancadilla Freddy volvió a saltar y le dio un golpe, pero lo tapo con su mano. Twist lanzo una patada y Freddy hizo un giro al revés y lo golpeo en la cara y Freddy tenia apuntando a Twist con su puño, pero Twist le hizo una llave y luego lo volteo y casi le patea la cara fue que él se quitó. Freddy le rompió un brazo, pero Twist lo pateo en la pierna y se la quebró.

-Auch. Dijeron en unísono

Twist se fue.

-Wow, tío, donde aprendiste a pelear así.

- c-on el pasar del tiempo, auch. Dana

-Perdón, se me fue la mano.

-Wow, todavía recuerdo cuando me pele contra él hace 10 años, je que recuerdos. Dijo Eli

-Sí, pero quien es mejor peleando, ambos. Dijo Freddy

"Flash back"

Después de un mes a Freddy se le curo una pierna y jugo Futbol: El antiguo juego, que se practicaba en la superficie.

Freddy se los baila, pero le duele un poco la pierna y abandona el partido solo juegan los niños.

Toda la banda de Shane admira como juegan. (Toda la banda de Shane son: Eli, Freddy, Kord, Pronto, Trixie, Dana y Mario)

Después del partido, Eli se les acerco y les dijo aprender a tirar babosas.

-¡Sí! Respondieron entusiasmados

- Ok, empecemos con. Eli se puso a ver todo el arsenal y contesto

-Jabonosa, ella es un tipo de babosa de jabón sirve para atrapar a sus víctimas allá dentro, sirve para limpiar cosas por ejemplo la pared (Eli tiro la babosa y limpio) Sirve para rebotes, sirve para flotar. Quiero que tiren 1.

Will tiro una y atrapo a Pronto. Todo mundo se rio a carcajadas.

Cuando la babosa se des transformo a Pronto le sonreía una caída de unos 30 metros, sino fuera por Freddy que tiro a una babosa de hielo.

-¡Gracias! Dijo aterrado a causa del susto

- Denada, jajajaja. Respondió Freddy.

-Chao, chicos tengo que irme. Dijo Dana

-Chao, para dónde vas, cielo. Dijo Freddy

-Al doctor

- Ok, chao

Después de Eli les dijera todo sobre las babosas y las dispararan Eli estaba más que seguro de que ellos estaban listos para la realidad.

-¿Oigan, chicos tienen que ir a la escuela?

-Nop, hoy es feriado

-Ok

-Ya llegue del médico, corazón.

-Positivo o negativo.

-Positivo.

-EH, sí que bien.

-¿Qué? Si más Shanes. Dijo Pronto celebrando

- enserio. Wow que bien. Dijo Eli

-Bien, hecho Freddy. Dijo Mario

-Gracias!

-¿Vamos a tener más tíos?

-Jeje, no. Primos, creo. Dijo Eli

-Ya es hora de dormir. Dijo Trixie

-¡NO, NO mama! Dijo Elixie

-¿Y si les cuento un cuento? Eli propuso

-Sí. Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Eli conto el cuento y todos durmieron.

Fin

Espero que les guste


End file.
